Политическая экономия
, Рассуждения о политической экономии, 1758 год]] Полити́ческая эконо́мия, политэконо́мия — одна из общественных наук, предметом которой являются производственные отношения и законы, управляющие их историческим развитием. Этимология термина Впервые словосочетание политическая экономия использовал драматург и писатель Антуан Монкретьен в экономическом трактате «Traité d’'économie politique'» («Трактат о политической экономии», 1615 год). Монкретьен ни до этого, ни после экономических работ не писал. Ещё в 1911 году, характеризуя степень самостоятельности трактата, Британская энциклопедия дала заключение: он «в основном базируется на работах Жана Бодена»«…based chiefly on the works of Jean Bodin»; см. Обстоятельства, подвигшие драматурга на написание трактата, были сугубо политическими (автор посвящал его молодому королю Людовику XIII и королеве-матери Марии Медичи ). Прекрасный знаток античных языков и литературы, Монкретьен сконструировал удачный термин для обозначения предмета исследования Ж. Бодена: * «''политическая''» — вызывает реминисценции и собственно с политикой, и с аристотелевским трактатом «Политика» ( ), название которого восходит к — государственное устройство. * «''экономия''» — с «Экономикой» , одним из сократических диалогов Ксенофонта, излагающих правила (законы, ) ведения хозяйства ( — дом как самообеспеченная хозяйствующая единица; ср. домовладение). Абстрактно, анаграмма «политическая экономия» → «экономическая политика» соответствует движению от обоснования (теории) к реализации (практике). Однако, в силу своей фундаментальности, выводы политической экономии могли иметь для политиков скорее рекомендательный характер. «Ввести в обиход новый термин» , с.105; , с.81Андрианов В. П. Теории меркантилизма. — подтвердить его в дискуссиях с коллегами, способствовать возникновению традиции его использования, или хотя бы увидеть своими глазами этот термин в чужом трактате — Монкретьен не успел. За последующие 6 лет до своей гибели (1621) других работ по экономико-хозяйственной тематике Монкретьен не написал. Современное значение термин «политэкономия» приобрёл в XVIII в., с конца XIX в. вместо этого термина уже используется «экономическая наука» (economics), употребление термина «политэкономия» прекращается . Тем не менее, до конца XIX в. термин «политэкономия» используется как современный термин «экономическая наука». В 1960-х годах политэкономия возрождается, только смысл этого термина изменился . В начале XX в. ряд экономистов пытались вернуться к предмету экономической теории, однако, дискуссии продолжаются до сих пор. Дж. М. Кейнс в 1921 г. во «Введении» к серии Cambridge Economics Handbooks заметил: «Экономическая наука является скорей не доктриной, а методом, аппаратом и техникой мышления, которые помогают владеющему ими приходить к правильным выводам» . Это более кратко сформулировала Дж. Робинсон в 1933 г., охарактеризовавшая экономическую науку как «ящик с инструментами» . Марксисты никогда не отказывались от использования термина «политическая экономия» . К 1960-м годам термин «политическая экономия» начинает использоваться праворадикальными либертианцами из Чикаго и Центра исследований в области общественного выбора. Основной вопрос, который исследуется в рамках современной политической экономии это: «Как экономическая наука может содействовать пониманию той или иной проблемы?» В рамках институционализма (Г. Таллок) с помощью инструментов экономической теории изучаются семейные отношения, воспитание детей, смерть, преступность, сексуальные отношения, поведения политиков . Это направление часто называют экономическим империализмом. Предмет и метод Категория «'политическая экономия'» является одним из элементов категории «'экономические теории'»; соответственно эти термины неравнозначны и не взаимозаменяемы. Политическая экономия — лишь одна из множества наук, формулирующих экономические теории. При этом в её рамках, как и «внутри» любой другой науки, могут возникать, сосуществовать и даже конкурировать несколько качественно различающихся совокупностей частных теорий. Группы взаимосвязанных, взаимно непротиворечивых теорий, развиваемых в рамках одной науки, на базе одного и того же предмета, но разными группами учёных, применяющих разные методы и приёмы, складываются в школы и течения научной мысли. Со временем расхождения между ними в области предмета и метода могут достигать критической точки, после которой констатируется появление новых наук, уже со своими, взаимно непротиворечивыми определениями предметов и методов. Предмет политической экономии: объектом исследования будет социум, социальные связи. Но этот объект изучают и психологи, и социологи, и политологи и т. д. Предметом же политэкономии будут социально-экономические явления, которые складываются в определённых сферах, которые в разные периоды времени были в фокусе внимания политэкономии. Метод науки — приёмы исследования. Среди методов, общих с большинством других экономических теорий, политическая экономия опирается на: * Анализ и синтез. Анализ — расчленение сложного объекта на составляющие. Синтез — интеграция в единое целое частей, свойств, отношений, ранее выделенных по ходу анализа. Синтез дополняет анализ и находится с ним в неразрывном диалектическом единстве; * Абстракция — после анализа, отделение существенных характеристик (составляющих) явления от несущественных, производимое по определённому (часто количественному) критерию. * Индукция и дедукция. Индукция — тип умозаключения, обеспечивающий переход от единичных фактов к множественным, от частного к общему. Дедукция, в широком смысле — любой вывод вообще; в философском — достоверное доказательство или вывод утверждения на основе законов логики. В дедуктивном выводе следствия находятся в посылках, и извлекаются оттуда путём логического анализа. Индукция и дедукция — не отдельные, самодовлеющие, а обязательно неразрывно взаимосвязные между собой моменты диалектического познания.Ср.: Философский словарь. М.: Политиздат, 1975. — с. 5, 101, 148. Системный подход — не отдельный метод (как иногда ошибочно указывают, наряду с анализом, синтезом, абстракцией, дедукцией и индукцией), а вся перечисленная совокупность методов, позволяющая рассматривать отдельное явление или процесс как систему, состоящую из определённого количества взаимосвязанных и взаимодействующих между собой элементов. Методы, специфические для политэкономии, которые могут отсутствовать или иметь второстепенное значение в других экономических теориях, включают: * исторический и социологический метод. Поскольку человек входит в предмет политической экономии и как субъект экономических отношений, и как деятельный участник, и как результат экономических процессов, эта наука обязана рассматривать явления в историческом плане, проецируя их на социологический результат. Индуктивно-дедуктивную взаимосвязь этих методов отметил В. Зомбарт: Однако политэкономия не подменяет собой ни историю, ни социологию, перенимая у этих наук не их специфические методы и предметы, а только принципы. Так, историзм есть принцип познания вещей и явлений в их развитии и становлении в связи с конкретными историческими условиями, их определяющими. ---- Политическая экономия изучает экономику и складывающиеся в ней отношения в части своего предмета, который определяется, таким образом, категорией «''Производственные отношения». Это — общественные отношения, складывающиеся в процессе воспроизводства, включающего: * производство, * распределение, * обмен, * потребление материальных благ. Политическая экономия выявляет закономерности и формулирует экономические законы, управляющие развитием производственных отношений на разных исторических этапах развития экономической деятельности человечества. С целью их различения здесь могут использоваться разные методики, позволяющие выделить качественно различные состояния производительных сил и производственных отношений общества, в частности — специальная категория общественно-экономических формаций. Сформулировав свой предмет и проведя тем самым разделительную черту с предшествующими этапами развития экономической мысли, в XIX веке политическая экономия, на основе соблюдения этой формулы, проводит дальнейшее размежевание с другими науками и дисциплинами, смежными с ней в области предмета. Это, в частности:товароведения, истории права (в том числе хозяйственного) и народного хозяйства различных стран и регионов, экономической статистики и др. Взаимодействуя с ними, и используя материалы, профессионально и досконально изученные учёными-специалистами в других областях, политическая экономия и сама становится основой зарождения новых наук: истории экономики, эконометрики и др. Специфические элементы, соответствующие определению предмета политической экономии, появляются в работах «первопроходцев» этой науки (У. Петти, П. де Буагильбера и др.), получая окончательное закрепление в трудах А. Смита, Д. Рикардо, К. Маркса, Ж.-Б. Сэя, Т. Мальтуса, Бастиа и других, работы которых относят к классической политической экономии. Несмотря на схожесть отдельных выводов и законов, формулировавшихся разными «классами», в рамках политической экономии, развивались разные школы и течения экономической мысли. Из них крупнейшим по числу учёных, тиражам научных трудов и продолжительности существования является ''марксистская политическая экономия (в рамках которой также выделяются различные школы и течения). С XVIII—XX веков и по сей день политическая экономия является крупным, но не единственным источником социально-экономических теорий. Разграничение между политической экономией и другими смежными науками и дисциплинами проводится по ряду критериев, среди которых социально-исторический компонент, охват интересов всех социальных групп-субъектов производственных отношений, прогноз результатов той или иной экономической политики. Этим критериям в целом отвечают ряд других экономических школ XIX—XX веков, одна из которых в этой связи получила название «Неоклассическая экономическая теория» (восходящая к классической политической экономии). Генезис предмета политической экономии Историческим предшественником политической экономии является меркантилизм, предмет исследований которого — сфера обращения. В дальнейшем, по ходу развития политической экономии как науки, основной акцент смещается в сферу производства. Предмет политэкономии в версии А. Смита сформулирован в заголовке его главного труда: «''Исследование о природе и причине богатства народов''». Богатство ( ) как предмет науки понимал и Д. Рикардо. На протяжении XIX века труд Смита играл как просветительскую роль, так и был объектом критики, порождавшей новые концепции в науке. Второе значение wealth — изобилие (а во времена Смита ещё и «процветание»). Но к этому смыслу политэкономы вернулись лишь в XX веке. Ближайшие к Смиту по времени критики — Симон де Сисмонди (а потом и другой представитель экономического романтизма, П. Прудон) утверждали, что не сами объекты богатства (вещи), а их распределение (и перераспределение) является предметом политэкономии, и её особое предназначение — обеспечить справедливость этого процесса , с.33.. Ряд исследователей , с. 69; выделяют особенный элемент новизны, который Сисмонди вносит в метод, а именно — ввод морально-этического элемента в состав принципов классической политэкономии: Политическая экономия — «наука не простого расчёта, а наука моральная»; она вводит в «заблуждение, когда оперирует голыми цифрами, и ведёт к цели лишь тогда, когда приняты во внимание чувства, потребности и страсти людей».Покидченко M. Г., Чаплыгина И. Г. Указ. соч., с.69 К. Маркс позицию Сисмонди считал мелкобуржуазной, популистской. В поисках фундаментальной, глубинной первоосновы экономических процессов он пошёл по пути философско-абстрактного осмысления их сущности. Маркс сконцентрировал внимание на процессе воспроизводства (производстве, распределении, обмене, потреблении) как едином комплексном целом . Чтобы не отвлекаться на частности, составляющие предмет специальных наук (отраслевых экономик, экономики торговли, маркетинга и пр.), Маркс рассматривал производственные отношения, которые возникают между людьми, занятыми в этих процессах соответственно месту каждого на ступенях социальной пирамиды общества. Эти отношения не субъективно-психологические (межличностные отношения человек-человек), а социально-правовые. С учётом этого сейчас предметом политической экономии являются производственные отношения, то есть отношения по поводу производства, распределения, обмена и потребления благ. Политическая экономия как исторический этап развития экономической мысли Варианты методологии Чтобы указать на хронологической оси истории экономических учений ту или иную точку отсчёта истории политической экономии, можно использовать различные критерии, в зависимости от специфики задачи, для которой это требуется. Наиболее ранняя граница определяется формально-терминологически. Это — момент издания исследования, сочинения с таким названием. Для политэкономии это 1615 — год издания «Трактата о политической экономии» А. Монкретьена. Однако автор свои исследования не продолжил (тема была для него в известном смысле случайной), и ни один из ближайших его современников не использовал этот труд в качестве отправной точки последующих разработок науки под этим названием. Наиболее поздняя граница определяется по строгому академическому признаку — возникновению первого центра систематических коллективных разработок. В этом формальном смысле возникновение политэкономии как академической науки датируется 1805 годом, когда в колледже Haileybury открывается первая кафедра и назначается первый профессор политической экономии (Томас Мальтус). Задел в виде ранее написанных научных трудов, которые послужат отправной точкой дальнейших исследований кафедры, является обязательным условием. Классификацию предмета и метода осуществляет, в общем, та же группа учёных, которая прокладывает академический путь вновь признанной науке, и потому выбор точки отсчёта ближайшей предыстории науки всегда результат их, в некоторой мере субъективного, выбора. Открываемые впоследствии в других странах новые школы, используя уже данные другими определения предмета и метода, могут доказать «право первородства» для исследований своей страны, и т. д. Так или иначе, первая заявка на приоритет часто остаётся опротестованной, и происходит это не сразу, а к моменту, когда жизненный цикл науки близится к пику. Воздавая должное учёным каждой страны, современная историография экономических учений склоняется к следующим формулировкам. Франсуа Кенэ считается основателем школы физиократов (самоназвание «экономисты»), как исторически первого направления классической политической экономии и первой научной школы. В числе основополагающих произведений: «Экономическая таблица Кене» (1758) и «Размышления о создании и распределении богатств» Тюрго (1766). Основоположником же научных исследований в этом направлении считается П. Буагильбер (работы 1697—1707). Адам Смит, встречавшийся с физиократами в 1764—1766, и написавший «Исследование о природе и причинах богатства народов» 10 лет спустя, в 1776, считается основателем школы классической английской политической экономии. Начала которой прослеживаются у ряда ближайших его предшественников, включая У.Петти (труды 1662—1682 гг.). Англия же считается родиной политической экономии как академической науки (первая кафедра открыта в 1805). Меркантилизм Чёткий категориальный аппарат, однозначные дефиниции, предваряющие рассуждения авторов — важное требование метода политической экономии. Этим она отличается от других произведений на экономическую тематику, не привязанных к строгой категориальной основе. Известная коллизия определений возникает при рассмотрении меркантилизма — исторического этапа развития экономической мысли, хронологически предшествующего возникновению политической экономии. На этот счёт существует две точки зрения. Согласно одной из историко-экономических традицийБлауг М. Экономическая мысль в ретроспективе — М.: «Дело Лтд», 1994. ISBN 5-86461-151-4, Адам Смит — основоположник политической экономии, а меркантилисты (которых он критикует в своём главном трудеАдам Смит «Исследование о природе и причинах богатства народов» (1776 г.)) — её предшественники. Действительно, по форме подачи трактаты меркантилистов — прагматические предложения (часто в адрес высшей власти), авторы которых (в их числе — купцы, чиновники и другие экономисты-''практики''). Их главный довод — чисто арифметические расчёты, а не научно-академические рассуждения с переходами от конкретики к абстракции и наоборот. Наконец, по содержанию это — предложения по изменению экономической политики; иными словами это — доктрины. То есть, предшествующий политической экономии меркантилизм (ранний его этап также называется монетарной системой) — не наука в её строгом пониманииА. В. Аникин в книге «Юность науки» также избегает применения термина «наука» к меркантилизму., а один из этапов генезиса экономической мысли; так сказать, предыстория политической экономии. В некоторых других источниках меркантилизм атрибутирован как одна из экономических теорий. Учитывая, что при этом предмет экономической теории отождествляется с предметом политической экономии, последняя автоматически теряет статус исторически первой экономической науки. Там же могут называть экономистами (в смысле, учёными) и авторов-меркантилистов, хотя к некоторым из них (купцам, чиновникам) это понятие приложимо лишь в общесобирательном смысле «практикующие в экономической сфере финансов и торговли». Место и роль политической экономии в учении марксизма-ленинизма Как учение, марксизм-ленинизм опирается на единый и концептуально взаимосвязанный комплекс трёх наук: философии (диалектический и исторический материализм), политической экономии и научного коммунизма. Несмотря на мощную социально-политическую составляющую в постановке задач марксистской политической экономии, не она (как иногда ошибочно полагают), а именно научный коммунизм брал на себя в этой связке главенствующую роль социально-политической теории марксизма-ленинизма. Ср.: Раздел I. Научный коммунизм — составная часть марксизма-ленинизма. Глава I. Предмет и метод научного коммунизма. § 1. Научный коммунизм — социально-политическая теория марксизма-ленинизма. Важнейшие дискуссионные вопросы о предмете и методе Социальная направленность политической экономии Ликвидация социальной несправедливости и её способ, построение справедливого общества — цель, предпосланная трактатам многих великих мыслителей, начиная с глубокой древности. Уже в древнеегипетских «Речениях Ипусера»: Страна перевернулась как гончарный круг. Бедные стали богатыми, имущие — неимущими… Кто искал быков для пахоты, стал хозяином стада; у кого не было зерна, сам ссужает его; кто не мастерил себе лодки, стал владельцем кораблей; прежний хозяин смотрит на них, но они уже не егоЦит. по: Перепёлкин Ю. Я., История Древнего Египта. СПб., 2000. — с. 202. Ср.: Gardiner А. Н. The Admonitions of an Egyptian Sage from an hieratic papyrus in Leiden. Leipzig, 1909. Игнорировать эту проблему самоубийственно, ведь альтернатива — социальные потрясения, революции, кровопролитие: Зависимые люди стали хозяевами людей… кто был на посылках, сам посылает другого… Должностные лица разогнаны по всей стране; законы выброшены вон и по ним ходят, ничтожные люди бродят взад и вперёд по главным судилищам; вскрыта палата, изъяты податные сказки; царские склады и жито стали достоянием любого… Горстка беззаконников лишила страну царства; что скрывала пирамида, то пусто: царь вынут…Там же. Это древнейшее из документальных свидетельств первой из известных на сегодня социальных революций в истории человечества. Одновременно этот трактат — и первая попытка указать на опаснейший по своим последствиям тип несправедливости, а именно — в экономических отношениях, в отношениях собственности, в распределении благ. Те же вопросы изучали и античные философы, у которых проблемы экономические неотъемлемы от проблем этики и морали. В Новое время задачи преобразования общества на социалистических принципах, необходимости справедливого переустройства общественных отношений (и в том числе экономических) входят в предмет особого течения — теорий утопического социализма (см. по ссылке). Хотя экономические отношения и являются одним из их предметов, методологически труды социалистов-утопистов домарксового периода стоят вне политической экономии: наряду с буржуазной политической экономией утопический социализм является одним из трёх источников марксизма, предшествующих ему''Ленин В. И.'' Три источника и три составных части марксизма. — Полн.собр.соч., т.23.. Однако приоритет во введении задачи устранения социальной несправедливости в число важнейших целевых функций политической экономии — не за Карлом Марксом, а за его предшественником, С. Сисмонди: «люди объединились в общество…, чтобы обеспечить себе счастье»''Сисмонди, С.'' Новые начала политической экономии, или о богатстве в его отношении к народонаселению. М.: Соцэкгиз, 1937, с.69. По ходу трансформации буржуазной политической экономии в экономикс (в альтернативной трактовке процесса — после завершения её кризиса «умиранием» этой науки с заменой на экономикс, см. экономикс) часть буржуазных политэкономов намеренно исключила из своей науки весь этико-социальный компонент. Эту позицию выразил, в числе других, в 1932 году Лайонел Роббинс: Экономика имеет дело с удостоверяемыми фактами, а этика — с оценками и обязанностями. Эти две области исследования не лежат в одной плоскости рассуждений''Robbins L.'' The Nature and Significance of Economic Science, 1932, p.132. Категорическое несогласие с этой позицией выразил Дж. М. Кейнс: Вопреки Роббинсу, экономика является морально-этической наукой по своей сущности. Она, так сказать, берёт на службу метод самонаблюдения и выносит суждения о ценеЦит. по: Atkinson, A.B. Economics as a Moral Science. The University of York, 2008. — p.3. Cf.: www.york.ac.uk/depts/pep/jrf/2008.pdf. Политическая экономия в Европе Англия. Первым профессором кафедры политической экономии стал сэр Томас Роберт Мальтус. Италия. Вплоть до настоящего времени политическая экономия развивается как наука и изучается как предмет (см. Economia politica). Дореволюционная Россия. Интересно, что из допросов декабристов был сделан вывод, что для пресечения зла вольнодумства необходимо изъять политическую экономию из учебных планов (хотя до этого дело не дошло)http://www.mgimo.ru/files/121668/121668.pdf. Политическая экономия в Америке Политическая экономия в странах социализма СССР В советской экономической науке марксистская политическая экономия рассматривалась как базовый принцип ведения народного хозяйства, на её основе разрабатывался плановый характер экономического развития с конечной целью упразднения товарно-денежных отношений. См. также * Марксистская политическая экономия * Новая политическая экономия * Макроэкономика * Экономикс * Конституционная экономика * Концепция догоняющего развития * Правовое государство * Экономическая теория * Конгресс политэкономов Примечания Литература * Фридрих Энгельс. Наброски к критике политической экономии * Ссылки * Одно из определений политэкономии * Раздел политэкономии в библиотеке «Нестор» Категория:Политическая экономия Категория:Экономические учения, направления и школы Категория:Марксизм Категория:Общественные науки Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Экономические термины Категория:Производство